


iridium

by casiferftraeken



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, Kim Namjoon | RM Is Whipped, Lim Changkyun | I.M Is Confused, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Mutual Pining, Overuse of the word 'Bro', chatfic, texting au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casiferftraeken/pseuds/casiferftraeken
Summary: hey tae??you didn’t tell me your band's nameoh, rightit's musicik it's music but what's the nameno, nothe name of the band is musicwhat??your band is calledmusicwhywe thought it'd be interesting





	iridium

**Author's Note:**

> jimin - chimpanzee  
> namjoon - namjoint  
> yoongi - tardar sauce  
> kihyun - kihyamister  
> wonho - wonhoe  
> seokjin - daddy  
> hoseok - hobi

**taehyung**  

 **@taestyyyy**  

heyy hello  

idk if you know who i am but 

we're mutuals and i saw that you have a band too which is. awesome bc i have one too and ???? 

idk just ignore this lmao bye

  

hey 

yeah I've seen u on my tl a few times 

 

oooh right 

so 

what do you play then? 

on your band i mean 

 

i play the guitar!! 

what do u play? 

 

nothing actually 

sometimes the ukulele? 

but i sing mostly 

 

omg that is so cool  

i sing too ksjdf 

 

maybe we could collab someday? Haha 

 

yes!! that'd be amazing

 

what really??

 

ofc, i'd love to 

 

that’s great !!! 

whats your number? 

 

+82 XX XXXX YYYY 

 

mine is +82 XX XXXX XXXX 

 

cool!! i'll text you x  

 

ok!!!  

 

 **Unknown**  

hey!! i'm tae, from twt 

 

right!!! hi tae 

so you were actually serious abt this haha 

you go to college too right? 

 

i do!!! what do you major in??  

 

music as a major,  chemistry as a minor  

 wby 

 

cool!! 

i major in music performance and minor in theatre 

 

wait 

theatre?? 

do you know seokjin???? 

 

kim seokjin?? as in annoying and weird ass laugh seokjin?? 

 

annoying weird laugh and yet extremely handsome yes kim seokjin 

hes in my band too 

he plays the guitar and sings too !!! 

 

omg i didn’t know that!! that's amazing !! 

 

do you know yoongi too? 

and kihyun, namjoon, jackson, hoseok? 

 

actually, hoseok is in my band!!  

and honestly, who doesn’t know jackson? 

i've seen the others a few times, but we're not really friends

  

wait what? haha 

hoseok is in my band tho??? 

white hair, blue tips 

shin hoseok? 

 

we're not talking about the same person, lmao 

i mean hoseok as in brown haired, jung hoseok 

 

 jung hoseok???? really???? 

lmAO 

DANCE MAJOR RIGHT 

YOONGI HYUNG HAS BEEN THIRSTING OVER HIM FOR AGES LMAOOO 

 

AKJSDHAKSD NO WA Y NO WAY 

OMG SDFJSKDAFKS,SKLF 

 

WHAT 

 

HOBI HYUNG HAS BEEN CHASING THAT D™ FOR YEARS HWAT THE UFKCAKJFSKDFS 

 

WHATTT CJSBHVDJH,FBVJ,FHBD 

NO WAY WTF 

THAT’S LIKE THE ONLY THING HYUNG TALKS ABOUT OMFG 

 

IM LAFHINH SO HARDA ICANT BELIEVW HITIS  

KSFJHDKJ 

 

should we tell them????

  

nah, let them suffer for a little while longer 

 

omg I cant believe this lmao 

wait let me talk to the guys real quick

 

ok!!  

 

 **Fantastic Penises**  

 **chimpanzee**  

hey so 

i may have found a great band to collab with us

 

 **namjoint**  

What really??  

Who?  

 

 **jackie chan**  

arent I supposed to do that 

 

 **chimpanzee**  

wait I don’t know the name hold on

 

 **taehyung!!**  

hey tae?? 

you didn’t tell me your band's name

 

oh, right 

it's music 

 

ik it's music but what's the name

 

no, no 

the name of the band is music 

 

what?? 

your band is called 

music 

why

 

we thought it'd be interesting

 

...ok then 

 

 **Fantastic Penises**  

 **chimpanzee**  

music

 

 **wonhoe**  

wdym 

 

 **chimpanzee**  

their band name 

it's music

 

 **daddy**  

amazing omg 

 

 **tardar sauce**  

creative  

 

 **chimpanzee**  

ok but 

do you want to or nah

 

 **kihyamister**  

sure!! 

 

 **namjoint**  

Why not 

 

 **tardar sauce**  

k

 

 **chimpanzee**  

great then!!! 

 

 ** _park jimin_** **created the group "I WONT HESITATE BITCH"**  

 ** _park jimin_** **added _kim taehyung_**  

 **jimin**  

add yours i'll add mine

 

 **taehyung**  

sure!! 

 

 ** _park jimin_** **added _kim seokjin_**  

 ** _kim taehyung_** **added _jeon jeongguk_**  

 ** _kim taehyung_** **added _im changkyun_**  

 ** _park jimin_** **added _kim namjoon_**  

 ** _kim taehyung_** **added _lee jooheon_**  

 ** _park jimin_** **added _wang jackson_**  

 ** _park jimin_** **added _shin hoseok_**  

 ** _kim taehyung_** **added _jung hoseok_**  

 ** _park jimin_** **added _min yoongi_**  

 ** _park jimin_** **added _yoo kihyun_**  

 **jimin**  

good evening

 

 **taehyung**  

hey there demons it's me ya boi  

 

 **hoseok**  

taehyungie whats this  

 

 **yoongi**  

you know him? 

 

 **seokjin**  

taehyung!!! Heyy 

 

 **jooheon**  

what is going on 

 

 **jimin**  

bands 

collab 

all that stuff 

 

 **jeongguk**  

what collab??? hyung what did u do 

 

 **jimin**  

oh right 

i found tae's band on twitter today and we're gonna collab 

is that ok with you all tho? 

 

 **yoongi**  

you met the boy today 

and we're already collabing  

 

 **changkyun**  

wth tae u didn’t tell us??? 

but yeah, cool 

 

 **hoseok**  

sure!! Why not 

 

 **yoongi**  

you already knew about that hoseok wtf 

 

 **hoseok**  

i didn’t tho? 

 

 **hoseok**  

oh we made the gc already 

hey yall 

 

 **yoongi**  

what 

 

 **taehyung**  

right 

there's two hoseoks 

 

 **kihyun**  

who's the other one? 

 

 **hoseok**  

i'm shin hoseok 

 

 **hoseok**  

and i'm jung hoseok 

 

 **yoongi**  

w h.,at 

 

 **jimin**  

haha hey! Just a sec

 

 ** _park jimin_** **changed _hoseok_ 's name to  _wonho_**  

 ** _park jimin_** **changed _hoseok_ 's name to  _hobi_**  

 **jimin**  

less confusing right haha bye

 

 **changkyun**  

thank god I was loSt 

 

 **jooheon**  

same rip 

 

 **hobi**  

oh ok thanks 

wait yoongi as in min yoongi? 

 

 **yoongi**  

...yes 

why 

 

 **hobi**  

oh god 

 

 **jackson**  

NAMJOON-AH 

WHERE ARE YOU 

 

 **seokjin**  

oh right 

i told him to buy me pizza  

 

 **jimin**  

i want pizza 

 

 **seokjin**  

come over then 

 

 **kihyun**  

can i go too?? 

 

 **seokjin**  

sure, why not?

 

 **jooheon**  

i'm hungry too tae hyung buy pizza 

 

 **seokjin**  

oh 

you can come over too  

 

 **jeongguk**  

i know we just met but 

can I go too? 

 

 **jooheon**  

wait, really?? 

nice, thank you!! 

 

 **jackson**  

omw 

 

 **taehyung**  

me too 

if you don’t mind hyung 

 

 **seokjin**  

you're welcome to come taehyungie 

and all of you too if you want 

 

 **changkyun**  

is there gonna be enough pizza though? 

 

 **hobi**  

i don’t know who you are but I love you 

 

 **seokjin**  

dw i'll call joonie  

 

 **wonho**  

i'll meet him at the pizzeria im close from there don’t worry hyung  

 

 **seokjin**  

thanks hoseokie

 

 **jimin**  

wow that really is confusing 

 

 **changkyun**  

ikr 

 

 **jimin**  

wait where's yoongi hyung

 

 **seokjin**  

hiding probably 

 

 **jeongguk**  

what  

 

 **seokjin**  

what 

 

 **wonho**  

ok i'm here  

how many pizzas do we order?  

 

 **jooheon**  

order five 

 

 **seokjin**  

tell joonie to pay for half of them 

 

 **wonho**  

k 

he just took a deep breath and paid it lmao whipped 

 

 **kihyun**  

leaving the dorm rn i'll be there in 5 

 

 **jimin**  

i'll stop by yoongi hyung's room before going

 

 **seokjin**  

tell him to come too smh 

 

 **jimin**  

will do

 

 **changkyun**  

wait wheres your dorm 

 

 **seokjin**  

number XXX 

 

 **jeongguk**  

oh it's not that far i'm omw  

 

 **wonho**  

ok we're going now 

 

**jackson**

i've been here for 10 minutes now WALK FASTER 

 

 **taehyung**  

fr e sh a voca do 

**Author's Note:**

> here are our twitter accs, in case you want to follow us!!
> 
> azula - @jooniesrm
> 
> milena - @garotawho


End file.
